Aftermath
by realfanficts
Summary: Harry wins the final battle, but so many lives were lost. Will his friends ever recover?


Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story Visitation. As my first time, it really meant a lot to me!

**LunaShadows**- Whoa! I appreciate your review too, but no offense; for a minute there you almost sounded like your namesake.

**Lunar Blade**- Nope. You need not write any more. I will update as soon as I figure out how to add chapters to a story!

**IvyCreed6**- Seriously? I've had weird dreams, but nothing like _that_.

**GMUXMenSoaps**- I can't stand that either! His parents were faithful to each other, and that's that! As for the other, well, to each his (or her) own, I guess, but I must in all honest point out he wouldn't be caught dead liking a muggle-born. He's too prejudiced.

**CrAzYaNdPsYcHo**- I always did too, and although this isn't precisely what I wrote, this is close enough. Although, there is a good one called Jumping to Conclusions by Eaiva le Fay.

**Louiebugooey**- Although I personally don't see them doing that, I thank you for saying it was funny.

**Nosilla**- Don't worry, he won't be physically tortured, but as the Green Goblin said in "Spiderman," "The cunning warrior attacks the neither the mind nor the body." You probably know what he said to do after that.

DISCLAIMER—I do not own the Potterverse, but I tip my hat to Rowling for letting me play around with it.

The Battle and Beyond

Sunday June 28, 1998—Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Quidditch Pitch

12:30 PM

Explosions rocked the ground every so often; shouts of victory and cries of pain were everywhere.

But I let none of this distract me. My sole purpose today was to defeat Him. Nothing else mattered, only to get to Him.

An enemy blocked my path, but before he could raise his wand, I had shouted my own curse; "Avada Kedavra!" He was dead and I had moved on before he even hit the ground.

_Where is he?_ I thought. _He's got to be here somewhere._

I continued my search, but he was nowhere to be found. _We both know this is the final battle. Only one of us will survive. Only one of us can possibly leave the field alive._

I thought I saw Him for a second, but it was just another of His sniveling minions. "Stup—" was all he had a chance to get out before he too was dead.

I realized this was getting me nowhere. There had to be a better way! I thought for a second, then laughed out loud. Of course! I turned my wand on myself; "Wingardium Leviosa!"

As I rose up, I scanned the battlefield for my nemesis. _Ah! There he is!_ I lowered myself to the ground and started out for His location. It won't be long now! Blasting aside those who didn't get out of my way, I couldn't help think that it was ironic. _After all this, it comes down to a one-on-one duel. One of us is to serve as the other's executioner._

Finally I came face-to-face with him, and without delay, began the fight. Long and hard it was, neither of us giving or taking so much as an inch of ground. We didn't bother with ducking and dodging, opting to use shield spells instead. Finally the moment came when we cast our spells at the same time, and joined our wands. Maintaining the contact, I began to walk toward Him, one tiny step at a time. I subtly begin inching the secret weapon out of its sheath, all the while maintaining eye and wand contact with my opponent. Finally I was close enough; I whipped out the sword and ran him through.

As his eyes looked into mine, he showed no fear. In fact, he had a look of triumph on his face. "Do you really think you can kill me, boy? I am immortal!" He spat out.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that, Tom," I replied mockingly. "You see, it isn't exactly an ordinary sword. It once belonged to my ancestor. You know, Godric Gryffindor? I hardly think it's a muggle weapon. So, goodbye, Tom. Have a nice stay in Hell!"

With those last words, I gave the sword another shove, his eyes glazed over, and then it was all over. The death eaters all gave cries of pain and fell over, either dead or unconscious

I slumped to the ground in a dead faint just as my friends rushed over to me, and knew nothing more for a long time.

Monday, June 29, 1998—Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hospital Wing

11:50 AM

I couldn't believe it. A day later, and I still had trouble absorbing the fact that it was all over.

Harry was in the bed next to me. He didn't look like he'd be waking up any time soon. Good. He needed his sleep. He had gone through so much! Too much. He was the sole witness to You-Know-Who's, I mean, Voldemort's, return; he watched Cedric Diggory die, saw Sirius fall. It's a wonder he stayed sane!

My thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Professor Dumbledore. Something about him looked different. He was stoop-shouldered, and the twinkle in his eyes was gone. He looked weary, as if all vitality had been sapped out of him. Where had the old Dumbledore gone?

"Professor?" came my hesitant greeting.

"Oh, hello Mr. Weasley. And how are you this morning?" It looked as if he was asking because it was the polite thing, not because he was actually curious.

"Uh, fine, Professor. And you?" I winced inwardly. _What a stupid question to ask. Of course he isn't fine, you idiot!_

"I'll live," he said, with a small smile, one that didn't reach his eyes.

"Professor, what's wrong?" I blurted out without thinking.

He didn't answer for a long time, just standing there looking out the window. Were those tears in his eyes? "Professor?"

He heaved a huge sigh and looked at me. He was on the verge of tears.

"We lost so much. Too many lives were taken."

"Sir, what about Hermione? And Ginny?"

"Your friend and your sister are both alive and unharmed, Mr. Weasley." I felt almost giddy with relief, but a moment later I sat bolt upright, fighting to overcome the dizziness. "What about Neville and Luna?"

It seemed like there was hesitation in his manner now. "Young Mr. Longbottom is fine…" he trailed off.

"And Luna?" I asked, dreading the answer, and seeing it in his eyes without him having to say a word.

"What about my family? Is it intact?"

No doubt about it now. There was definitely a note of hesitation there.

"Who did we lose, Professor?" afraid he would say that everyone else was gone.

"Your brothers are all accounted for, except Percy."

"I don't care about him," I protested, both of us recognizing it for the lie it was the instant it left my mouth.

"And, I'm sorry to say, your…" at this point he became too choked up to be coherent for a while. After he recovered his composure and wiping his eyes, he finished his statement. "We lost your mother."

"No!" My cry could be heard throughout the wing. I fell back on my pillow, sobbing uncontrollably, not caring who saw me cry. _How could she be dead? She's been there my whole life! It's not possible!_ With these thoughts running around my head, over and over, I slowly cried myself to sleep.

11:53 AM

I heard his anguished scream, even at the other end of the wing. _Oh, Ron._ I wished I could be there to comfort him, that I was capable of going to him, but the leftover effects of a Cruciatus curse left me weak and helpless. At least the son of a (I won't print what she said) who did this to me was dead, killed when his master was vanquished. _Omygod! I can't believe I just swore! I'm turning into Ron!_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _I'm worried about a stupid curse word, and Ron is in pain! How self-centered can I get? _Berating myself, I tried to climb out of the bed. I had to get to Ron! _And Harry_, I told myself firmly. _I have to check on them both._ _But Ron needs me more than Harry does!_

My rather clumsy efforts landed me on the floor with a painful thump, but I barely noticed. If I couldn't walk, I would crawl!

Slowly I began to inch my way along the floor in the direction the shout had come from, hiding under a bed every time I heard someone coming. It took me an eternity, but finally, when I peeked up over the edge of the bed, I saw Harry. And Ron was in the next one over!

Again, I dragged myself towards Ron, but when I got to him, he was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful just lying there (if you ignored the signs he'd been crying), so calm, a far cry from what he must have looked like a while ago. I tentatively reached out a hand to brush the hair out of his eyes, freezing when he turned over. He mumbled something, but thankfully remained asleep. Again I reached my hand toward his face, gently brushing aside the locks of hair. I couldn't deny it any longer. I loved him, but could he ever love me back? Especially now that he'd lost someone close? Someone he had loved his whole life? That _must_ have been what his scream had been about. I dropped my head onto the bed and cried softly, railing at the unfairness of it all. Why was it the good people had to be the ones to suffer?

_Well, there's at least one person who won't just sit back and take it!_ I thought, as I sat there on the floor.

Then I crawled onto the bed and lay down next to Ron, realizing I didn't have the energy or the will to crawl back to my own. My last thought as I fell asleep was about how comfortable this felt, and how right.

11:55 AM

_No! _I cried in my mind. _Dumbledore must be mistaken. She can't be gone!_

"Are you sure, Professor? I mean…" I trailed off as he looked at me sadly.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Longbottom. I'm- I'm sorry. I wish it weren't so, but it is."

_No! I never got a chance to tell her how I felt about her. I loved her! I'll never get the chance to tell her, to hold her in my arms! Why! WHY!_

I turned over so I didn't have to see the sympathy in his eyes. I didn't _want _his sympathy. I didn't want anything! "Go away! Leave me alone. I just want to be left alone!"

I heard him walk away; shuffling along at a slow pace, not wanting to tell anyone else that they had lost loved ones. _Why does it matter? Luna's all that mattered. Without her, I'm just an empty shell. Life's just not worth living without her._

Crying softly, I drifted off to sleep.

11:50 AM

I stood there between Harry and Ron, invisible to all, as Professor Dumbledore told my brother about our mother and Luna. _My mother and one of my best friends, all at once! How could this happen to me! To us? This isn't fair! If there's anyone up there listening, this is a sick joke! How could you do this to us!_

I watched as Ron cried himself to sleep, then as Hermione crawled over and lay down next to him. I dimly heard Neville shout to Dumbledore to leave him alone a few beds down. I looked over at Harry. Like Hermione did with Ron, I felt an irresistible urge to brush the hair out of his eyes. He looked so peaceful, almost childlike. Not like when he was awake. Then his eyes looked haunted, hollow even, disillusioned before he was even a teenager.

I guess we have that in common, really. He's survived Tom numerous times, and I barely escaped from the Chamber of Secrets myself. We both lost our innocence and our naïve outlook on life a long time ago. We both had our childhoods stolen from us.

I was still not over him, but it had been a long time since it was just a silly crush. I don't think I was merely infatuated any more. And it hadn't helped that he'd been sending confusing signals at me for the past two and a half years, either. First he didn't even notice me, then he couldn't take his eyes off me, and couldn't seem to spend enough time with me. But lately he'd been distant, cold almost. I guess he'd been obsessed with killing Tom. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't we both have had normal lives, with normal worries? Again I cursed and ranted at fate. It wasn't fair!

I suddenly realized I was getting cold just standing there. But I didn't want to go back to my dorm. I always felt like I didn't belong there. I decided to take a leaf out of Hermione's book, and slipping off Harry's invisibility cloak, I slipped under the covers with him. I briefly wondered what would happen if anyone found me here, but before I even realized I was tired, I fell asleep.

12:01 PM

I was glad Harry wasn't awake when I told his friends about their losses. If he had been, I would have had to tell him… I would have had to tell him that Remus was in critical condition, and not expected to live due to silver poisoning. That, on top of the loss of Molly Weasley, would have broken his will to live.

I wish I hadn't had to tell young Mr. Weasley about his mother, and I _really_ wish I hadn't had to tell Neville Longbottom about Miss Lovegood. It's clear he had strong feelings for her, perhaps even loved her.

So young, so full of life and vitality. Everyone who died that day should've had many more years to look forward to.

I encountered Poppy as I was heading toward the wing's exit. I called to her.

"I expect you'll find that Miss Granger and Miss Weasley are with their friends. I expect you to leave them be. They need to be with each other while grieving for those they lost."

"Yes sir," she replied, wiping the wetness from her eyes. "I suppose they do." She shuffled off, seeking solace in caring for those she could still help.

Leaving the wing, I headed to my office, barely summoning the strength to give the password (jelly bellies) and get up the stairs. I'd been living too long, and seen too many things in that time.

If only, all those years ago, I had been able to prevent Tom from his chosen path. But, there was no use for if onlys. They only cluttered up the mind.

When I got to my office, even my lemon drops failed to cheer me up. I didn't think anything would do that, ever again. I was ready and waiting for what, as I described to Harry so long ago, is but the next great adventure to the well organized mind.

The only bright spot in the whole business was that there could've all too easily been more fatalities. If the centaurs hadn't realized that the stars had been misread, and Hagrid hadn't persuaded the acromantulas to kill anyone passing through the forest, we would've lost the battle. Clever move by Tom, but he still underestimated us. He wasn't expecting us to have allies in the forest, so the party he sent to flank us was wiped out to the last giant.

There were others gone, too, including Minerva and Severus. Though many would not mourn his passing, I would certainly miss him. I was probably the man's only real friend. I sat down and dropped head to my desk, for the first time in my life feeling my age.

8:45 PM

I woke up some time later, feeling a warmth next to me on the bed. I looked over and saw… "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" she said, wiping sleep from her eyes as she sat up. She looked as confused as I felt. "Oh. I didn't want to be alone." She gave a pensive looking smile as she said this.

"Oh," came my brilliant reply. Then suddenly everything rushed back to me all at once. _She's gone. I can't believe she's gone._ I felt my eyes threatening to water once more, and turned away, not wanting her to see me cry, not wanting her to see that I'm weak.

She noticed anyway, but instead of backing away in horror, she put her arms around me, and I leaned my head on her shoulder, not afraid anymore to just let it all out. Finally I was able to speak.

"She's always been there for me, Mione. For all of us. Ever since we were babies, she's cared for us. She cared for us when we were sick. Watched over us when we were injured, encouraged us when we were unsure of ourselves. I even loved the way her temper would flare up whenever one of the twins pulled some new stunt. And now she's gone."

"There, there," she said softly. "It'll be alright. It may not seem like it right now, but it will. And you should know that I'll always be there for you if you need me," she said more firmly, pushing me back slightly so she could look me in the eye. I thought I saw something there that was more than mere friendship.

Could she possibly mean what I hoped she meant? Suddenly, on impulse, I quickly kissed her on the lips, pulling back right away.

She looked shocked; as if that was the last thing she had expected to happen, but slowly a smile appeared, and she leaned in, looking for another one. It was a long time before we noticed anything else.

I quietly watched as they became absorbed in each other, a sad smile flitting across my face. I was happy for them, but it was a shame it had to come about the way it did. Mum should've been here to see this.

I wished Harry would look at me in the same way. I glanced down at him, sunlight playing across his face. _So close, yet so far! He might as well be on the other side of the world; he doesn't like me in that way, and I've lost hope that he ever will._

My stomach suddenly decided it was time to make its displeasure felt, growling loudly. Giving a sigh, I climbed out of the bed. With a whispered "I'll be back," I put the cloak back on and hurried back to the dormitories. I put away the cloak and headed to the great hall to grab something to eat.

I quickly bolted down something, hardly tasting the food, and when I finished, I grabbed the cloak and once again went to the hospital wing to be with Harry.

Tuesday, June 30, 1998—Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hospital Wing

4:45 AM

I saw Sirius fall through the veil, as if in slow motion, helpless to warn him. I blinked my eyes, and suddenly I was somewhere else. It was a big, open room, as big as the great hall, but no decorations or furnishings anywhere in sight. Just a big, empty space.

"Hello, Harry." I spun around, but my shock at someone else being in the room was washed away by my disbelief. "Mom? Dad? Sirius?"

They each gave me a warm smile. "Yes, Harry. It's us," said Sirius. "We've been watching you, and we're all proud of you." At this point, my dad began speaking.

"And while we'd love to be together as a family again, it isn't your time. You need to go back. Your friends need you, Remus especially. He needs your help." With that they started to fade away. "No! Don't leave me!"

"We'll never leave you. We're always watching over you." They each gave me one last smile, before they disappeared entirely.

I remembered nothing more until I woke up.

6:05 AM

I felt someone shake me awake, and heard a quiet voice (was it Ginny?) telling me Harry was waking up. Hearing this, I shot bolt upright.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes," came her reply.

Ron stirred, then sat up beside me, yawning hugely. "What's going on?"

"Harry's waking up!" Ginny whispered excitedly.

"Huh? Oh, blimey! It's about time! Hey, wait a minute, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your dorm?"

"Relax, Ronald, I borrowed Harry's cloak. No one could see me."

"That still doesn't explain-"

"Ron, shut up," I interrupted, giving him a quick kiss to distract him, "Besides, shouldn't we be celebrating the little fact that _Harry's waking up_?"

He was saved having to answer this, as Harry picked this moment to groan and sit up. "Welcome back to the land of the living, sleepyhead," I teased.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He looked shocked when I revealed that he had been asleep for almost two days. He blinked once, twice, then said, "Man, I'm hungry."

Laughing his head off, Ron managed to make a sage comment; "Duh!" Still laughing hysterically, he headed off to the kitchen to get us all some food. Harry looked on, bemused.

Glancing at Ginny, I saw her shrug. "Boys will be boys, I suppose," was all she said, eliciting a chuckle from me. Maybe things would be all right after all. It would be a rough journey for a while, but in the end, we would be all right.


End file.
